Chaos
by KimJi
Summary: (CHAP 5 UP) Bermula dari Baekhyun yang takut sendirian dan Chanyeol yang menemaninya. Sehun yang terpesona dengan Luhan yang bekerja di cafe ibunya, serta Jongin yang berusaha mendapatkan cinta seorang Kyungsoo. "Lucu, aku suka." /EXO/CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/KAISOO
1. How We Talk

Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan ia mendapati mobil sang paman di depan rumah. Itu pertanda bagus baginya.

Secepat mungkin ia masuk ke dalam rumah, dan melihat paman, bibi, ibunya serta kakaknya -yang menyebalkan- di ruang tengah sedang mengobrol. "Baekhyun pulang!" teriak Baekhyun.

Sontak semua orang yang ada di situ melihat kearahnya. "Pamaannn! Biibbiii!" ia langsung duduk diantara paman dan bibinya, sembari memeluk lengan mereka.

"kau ini Baekhyun, pasti mengincar apa yang dibawa paman bibi." Kakak yang paling ia 'sayangi' mencibirnya dengan suara yang terbilang cukup pelan.

"aku masih mendengar kata katamu, bodoh!" ucap Baekhyun.

"yak! Kalian ini sudah besar tapi tetap saja senang bertengkar," Pamannya angkat bicara, "Baekbeom, ini ada tiket drama musikal, pemain teaternya kesukaan pacarmu. Tontonlah bersamanya," Paman memberikan dua lembar tiket yang sekarang sudah berada di tangan Baekbeom.

"Dan Baekhyun, dua lembar voucher makan gratis sepuasnya di twosome café." Pamannya kembali memberikan dua lembar voucher kecil pada Baekhyun.

"TERIMAKASIH PAMAN!" Baekbeom dan Baekhyun sudah menghambur ke pelukan pamannya.

* * *

 **Title**

 **Chaos**

 **Author**

Kimji

 **Main Cast**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Rate**

T

* * *

Hari ini hari sabtu, bimbel pagi dan segala pr sudah Baekhyun kerjakan. Yang sekarang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap kosong pada dua lembar voucher makan gratis sepuasnya di Twosome Place yang terkenal mahal.

Dan seharusnya sekarang ia sedang tertawa bersama Kyungsoo di sana sembari makan sepuasnya , tetapi sahabat terbaiknya itu membatakan janji pertemuan mereka karena neneknya yang sakit.

Sungguh menyebalkan jika ia datang sendiri ke sana, rasanya kikuk dan canggung. Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang percaya dirinya tinggi. Ia masih butuh ditemani ibunya saat pergi ke tempat les berenangnya.

Dengan semangat Baekhyun menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menonton tv.

"eomma, kemarin kan' aku diberi dua voucher makan gratis sepuasnya di Twosome Place oleh Choi Ahjussi. Tadinya aku akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo tapi dia sedang menjenguk neneknya yang sakit. Dan batas berlakunya voucher itu hari ini. Jadi-"

"eomma tak bisa ikut, aku sedang melakukan diet kau tau?" Baekhyun terbengong mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"hanya menemaniku?"

"no, no, no. eomma pasti tergoda melihat makanannya, Baekhyun."

"baiklah. Aku akan mengajak orang lain… atau aku akan berangkat ke sana sendiri."

Baekhyun lalu melangkah dengan gontai menuju kamarnya.

Ia mencoba menelpon beberapa temannya namun sayang semua jawaban mengarah ke arah tidak bisa ikut. Sangat sayang bila satu voucher itu tidak dipakai. Atau lebih tepatnya ia takut untuk makan sendirian di sana.

* * *

Setelah menaiki taxi, ia sampai di depan café tersebut. Dirinya merasa ragu akan masuk atau tidak. Selama lima menit ia berdiri bagai patung di depan pintu.

Satu langkah maju.

Satu langkah mundur.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun masuk ke dalam café.

Mengambil beberapa kue dan memesan makanan berat, Baekhyun memilih meja di paling ujung, jauh dengan pintu café. Memakan makanannya dengan terburu - buru. Sialnya, dia tersedak dan lupa mengambil minuman.

"butuh minuman?"

Lelaki -sangat- tampan berdiri di hadapannya sembari membawa sebotol air putih di tangan kanannya dan sebuah nampan berisi makanan -kimbap dan sepotong roti- di tangan kirinya. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi menjulang, Baekhyun iri dengan tingginya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun meminum air yang ada di botol tersebut hingga habis setengah.

"eum, terimakasih…"

"Park Chanyeol, aku satu sekolah dan satu angkatan denganmu.. kurasa." Lelaki itu memberi sebuah senyuman -terlalu- lebar untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau sekolah di Kirin Art Highschool?" Baekhyun menjawab ragu.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. "ya, aku tak tau namamu siapa sebenarnya, mengingat kita baru masuk kelas pertama tahun ini. aku hanya sering melihatmu mondar - mandir dari pintu kelasku."

"benarkah?!" kerutan di keningnya menandakan bahwa Baekhyun tengah berpikir apakah ia pernah melihat ornag setinggi ini di sekolahnya.

Chanyeol menaruh nampannya di meja Baekhyun dan duduk seenaknya. "maaf, bolehkan aku duduk? Sembari berkenalan lebih dekat, mungkin?"

"kau sudah duduk duluan Chanyeol-ssi, bahkan sebelum kuperbolehkan." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol yang sudah duduk spontan kembali berdiri dan tersenyum lebar -lagi- dengan tangan menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"hehehe, maaf. Tanganku pegal membawa nampan berat itu, kakiku juga pegal berdiri terus."

Baekhyun menahan tawanya melihat Chanyeol merajuk. "ya, ya, ya. Silahkan duduk Chanyeol-ssi."

* * *

Sepuluh menit mereka makan dalam diam. Hingga Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan mereka lagi. "By the way, aku belum tau namamu siapa."

Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengunyah nasinya -pipinya menggembung sebelah- menganggukan kepalannya. "aaouuy yon baakyoonn." Lalu ia kembali memakan nasinya lagi -menunduk-

Chanyeol mengernyit. Yon Bakyon?

"jadi namamu Yon Bakyon?" Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada Chanyeol. Kini mulutnya telah bersih, makanannya sudah ia telan. "Byun Baekhyun. Kelas 1B, kamu?"

"aku kelas 1D."

Pantas saja Chanyeol sering melihatnya mondar-mandir di luar kelasnya. Ia sering ijin ke toilet bila sudah terlalu malas dengan pelajaran -setiap lima belas menit sekali ia bosan dengan seluruh pelajaran kecuali olah raga.

Dan setau Baekhyun, kelas Chanyeol berada di belokan menuju toilet.

"oh, aku sering ke toilet, jadi melewati kelasmu."

"kenapa? Apa kamu punya penyakit serius semacam diabetes insipidus?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan iba.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa, "tidak, aku hanya sering bosan di kelas."

Mereka saling berbincang satu sama lain dengan santai. Tak terasa makanan mereka sudah lenyap, apalagi Baekhyun yang kini sedang mengadahkan kepala dengan mulut terbuka, kedua tangannya juga memegang perutnya yang mulai terlihat buncit.

"Baekhyun-a, aku duluan tak apa? Tenang saja, makanannya aku bayar sendiri kok." Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "aku juga ikut pulang kalau begitu, tak ada teman." Mereka berdua beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera menuju kasir. Tidak lupa Baekhyun membawa kue dan roti yang masih tersisa di nampannya, bahkan ia mengambil beberapa roti lagi dari etalase café.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang sibuk menimang nimang antara kue bolu atau roti lapis yang akan diberikannya untuk -nenek- Kyungsoo, ia mendengar suara ribut di meja kasir yang cukup luas.

Penjaga kasir - memiliki mata rusa yang indah- sedang menunggu Chanyeol yang terus saja mencari sesuatu di saku celana dan jaketnya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-a?" ia bertanya sembari menaruh nampannya -dua nampan- di meja kasir. Chanyeol menjawab dengan menunduk, "hehehe, aku kehilangan dompetku."

Baekhyun lagi - lagi tersenyum dengan tipis, memiliki arti banyak. Lalu ia menghadap ke meja kasir -lebih tepatnya penjaga kasir yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu Chanyeol yang senantiasa masih mencari dompetnya-

"tolong bungkuskan semua ini! Aku mau bawa pulang," Baekhyun menunjuk dua nampan yang penuh dengan roti dan kue. Lalu ia juga mengambil dua voucher makan sepuasnya. "voucher ini tetap berlaku kan bila aku membawa makanan ini pulang?"

"iya, kau tetap bisa menggunakan voucher gratismu walau makanan -sebanyak- ini dibawa pulang." Ucap penjaga kasir.

"baiklah, terimakasih." Baekhyun mengambil satu kantong plastik yang besar, berisi banyak kue dan roti. Ia melirik Chanyeol. "aku memiliki dua voucher, jadi satunya lagi untuk lelaki ini."

Chanyeol terkejut. "benarkah?! Terimakasih, sungguh, terimakasih!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Chanyeol, aku duluan ya!" Baekhyun hendak keluar pintu café sebelum ia merasa tangannya ditahan. "ada apa Chanyeol?" ia mengernyit heran.

"kamu gak bawa mobil atau motor kan?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "mau kuantar?"

"tidak, terimakasih. Lagipula aku harus pergi ke rumah temanku setelah ini."

"tak apa, aku antar." Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh untuk mengantar Baekhyun.

"tak usah Chanyeol-a, sungguh." Ujar Baekhyun yakin.

Perdebatan itu terus terjadi hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah karena Baekhyun yang melotot padanya.

"hey! Aku masih berhutang budi padamu!" Chanyeol mengetuk kaca mobil taksi tersebut.

Baekhyun menurunkan kaca mobil -taxi-nya

"kalau kau merasa memiliki hutang padaku, besok kau harus menemaniku memakan bekal di perpustakaan. Aku punya banyak tugas." Ucap Baekhyun.

"oke, aku tunggu di depan kelasmu ya nanti!"

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Chanyeol! Annyeong!" lambaian tangan Baekhyun menghilang sejalan dengan taxi yang ia tumpangi.

"Park Chanyeol, kelas 1D. Lucu, aku suka." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

* * *

"CHANYEOL HYUNG!" Jongin berteriak memanggil kakak sepupunya yang hanya berbeda satu tahun dengannya. "ada teriak - teriak begitu, jongin?" ibunya yang tadi di dapur langsung berlari begitu mendengar puteranya berteriak.

"dompetnya tertinggal di kamarku." Ucap Jongin sembari menunjukkan dompet milik Chanyeol.

"yasudah, simpan saja di kamarnya."

"baiklah eomma." Jongin member tanda hormat -tentara- lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat menutup pintu kamar sang sepupu tersayang, sebuah ide terlintas di otak Jongin.

'daripada dikembalikan utuh, lebih baik aku ambil sedikit baru kukembalikan, hitung - hitung ongkos jalan mengembalikan dari kamarku ke kamar Chanyeol hyung.' Batin Jongin.

Membuka dompet itu lalu mengambil beberapa lembar ribu won lalu meninggalkan dompet kakaknya di meja belajar.

"EOMMA, AKU MAU PERGI JALAN - JALAN SEBENTAR!"

-END-


	2. Ghost

Luhan memasuki café yang terbilang mewah dengan kikuk. Dirinya sudah merapihkan penampilannya lebih dari tujuh kali di bus yang ia tumpangi tadi.

Seorang pelayan bertanya padanya, "maaf, ada yang bisa dibantu?". Luhan sedikit terkejut dan ia kembali mengendalikan ekspresinya lagi, "iya, aku ingin melamar kerja di sini. Bisa tolong tunjukan kantor Nyonya Oh?" jawab Luhan.

"Kantor Nyonya Oh ada di lantai atas, naik saja lewat tangga yang ada di situ." Pelayan itu menjelaskan. "Ah iya, aku lupa. Tadi aku sudah dipesan oleh beliau, katanya begitu datang langsung saja masuk ke kantornya, tidak perlu menunggu di ruang depan. Nah, semoga kau diterima bekerja di sini! Fighting!" pelayan tersebut memberinya semangat.

"Iya, semoga saja begitu. Terimakasih ya."

Setelah saling membungkukkan badan satu sama lain, Luhan menaiki tangga dengan pelan. Ia takut dan membayangkan bagaimana sosok Nyonya Oh. Apakah ia galak, sombong, dan suka memaki atau malah baik, ramah, dan sopan.

Luhan berharap pilihan kedualah yang akan dihadapinya. Ia sudah memegang gagang pintu kantor Nyonya Oh dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

' _baiklah, ini sudah menjadi pilihanmu Lu, fighting_!' batin rusa mungil itu.

* * *

 **Title**

Chaos

 **Author**

Kimji

 **Main Cast**

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Lu han

And other member EXO.

 **Rate**

T

* * *

Sehun merasa lehernya sangat pegal karena terus - terusan menunduk untuk bermain game di ponselnya. Saat ia mengadah, ia melihat…

Yeoja?

Atau namja?

Entahlah, Sehun tidak tahu pasti, dan yang pasti orang itu sedang menunduk dihadapannya. "ada apa?" tanya Sehun to the point.

"Aku ingin bertemu Nyonya Oh untuk melamar kerja di sini. Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya?"

Sehun mengernyit lalu mengangguk kecil, "Ohh, eomma sedang ada di bawah. Kau tunggu di sini saja." Luhan terkejut mendengar kata 'eomma' dari mulut namja dihadapannya ini.

"Kau anaknya?!"

Sehun kembali mengangguk. Luhan memberikan pandangan curiga pada Sehun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya padamu!" ucap Luhan.

"Kau meragukanku?!" Sehun menatap garang Luhan. Luhan yang ditatap seperti itu langsung menunduk dan membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat, "A-o-ah, i-i-itu maafkan saya."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun.

"Luhan. Saya keturunan China kalo anda ingin tahu." jawab Luhan.

Sehun berdecih, "Sayangnya aku tidak mau tau. Kau mau melamar kerja di sini kan?" Melihat Luhan mengangguk, Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau harus mengikuti tes yang aku berikan. Pertama, tolong pijat leherku."

"APA?!"

Mendengar teriakan Luhan, Sehun kembali membalas berteriak, "PIJAT LEHERKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Sontak Luhan dengan segera memijat leher Sehun.

"Nah, seperti itu. Apa susahnya sih hanya memijat leher saja?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang ada dibelakangnya, sedangkan mulut Luhan sudah berkomat - kamit -memaki tanpa suara- pria didepannya kini. Tidak sengaja ia mengintip ke arah ponsel Sehun yang sedari tadi dimainkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Woah! Anda senang menonton film horor ya? Kenapa malah mendownload di ponsel? Kenapa tidak menonton di bioskop atau membeli dvdnya saja? Kan lebih en-"

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Aku malas pergi ke bioskop, dan membeli dvd tidak praktis. Lebih praktis di ponsel." potong Sehun.

"Iya sih, tapi anda berani sekali menonton film seperti itu. Saya saja takut, sangat takut malah." ujar Luhan.

"Kau takut hantu? HAHAHAHA!"

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya, "Yak! Jangan mengejek! Hantu itu seram tau!"

Sehun tersenyum jahil, "Kau tau? Ku dengar dari eommaku, di sini ada hantu yang akan menampakan wujudnya pada seorang yang berisik di ruangan ini. Wujudnya sangat seram, kakinya beng-"

"JANGAN TERUSKAN ITU! AKU AKAN DIAM SAJA, TIDAK AKAN BERISIK!" Luhan berteriak dan tanpa sadar menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun. "Yak, yak, yak! Jangan seperti ini! Lanjutkan pijatanmu!" ucap Sehun karena merasa risih dengan rambut luhan yang menggelitik leher dan telinga kanannya. Mendengar kalimat perintah Sehun, Luhan kembali memijat leher Sehun.

Tidak terasa ini sudah setengah jam Luhan memijat leher Sehun, dan merambat ke arah kepala Sehun. Dia bosan melihat leher Sehun dan tergoda dengan rambut hitam sehun yang wangi dan halus.

Lama kelamaan Sehun merasa bahwa pijatan Luhan berubah menjadi usapan lembut, dan itu membuatnya merinding.

"Yak! Kau ini berniat memijat atau mencari kesempatan dengan mengelus - elus leherku saja sih?!" ujar Sehun. Luhan cemberut mendengar perkataan Sehun, tangannya kan juga pegal.

"Tanganku pegal." Jawab Luhan jujur. Luhan lalu berjalan menuju depan sofa -karena dari tadi ia berdiri di belakang sofa untuk memijat leher anak dari Nyonya Oh- dan duduk di samping Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun berjengit kaget saat Luhan sudah bersandar pada dadanya. "Aku lelah, tuan. Bolehkah aku istirahat sebentar?" ucap Luhan kemudian tertidur dengan pulas.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Nyonya Oh masuk ke dalam kantornya. "YA TUHAN, ADA AP-"

"SSSSTTT." Sehun memberi isyarat agar ibunya tidak berteriak. "nanti kujelaskan. Aku juga ikut mengantuk, aku tidur dulu eomma." Ujar Sehun lalu membenarkan letak Luhan berada didekapannya dan dirinya sendiri untuk ikut berselonjor di sofa panjang.

Nyonya Oh?

Wanita paruh baya itu masih berdiri mematung karena kaget.

* * *

 **Epilog**

Luhan menatap wajahnya di depan cermin kamar mandinya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut karena terbayang film horror yang ia tonton atas paksaan temannya yang memiliki scene di mana si pemeran utama melihat hantu di cermin kamar mandinya. Dan karena film horror itu juga Luhan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Alhasil, ia hanya tidur dua jam setengah.

Sebenarnya bisa saja sih Luhan berkaca di meja riasnya, tapi itu lebih menyeramkan karena hantu di dalam film itu muncul dua kali di cermin meja rias.

Menutup pintu apartemennya, Luhan membalikan badannya dan menemukan wajah yang sangat dekat dengannya. "SETAN! HANTU! PERGILAH SIALAN!" Luhan berteriak ketakutan di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Hey, hey! Ini aku, Seho!" ujar pria yang ternyata Seho, anak sulung keluarga Oh.

Luhan kembali tenang dan berdeham, "Ya Tuhan, kukira kau hantu!"

Seho tertawa terbahak bahak. Luhan cemberut dan berkata, "Untuk apa kau ke sini? Mau curhat lagi?"

"tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Aku hanya mau memberikan ini (Seho menyodorkan kertas kecil ke arah Luhan) untukmu, alamat tempat kerjamu nanti." Ucap Seho. "apa tidak bisa melalui social media saja?" Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Hehehe, aku juga sekalian memberikanmu semangat khusus untukmu! Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu."

"YAK OH SEHO! KAU TIDAK MENGANTARKU SEKALIAN? JAHAT SEKALI DIRIMU!" Luhan kembali berteriak pagi ini.

-END-


	3. I'm in love

Jongin sedang berjalan pulang menuju halte bus untuk sampai di rumahnya. Sebenarnya sih, itu rumah sepupunya, ia dititipkan di sana oleh orang tuanya karena mereka sibuk berada di Jepang.

Sesampainya di halte, ia masih harus menunggu bus. Jongin sebenarnya bisa saja naik kereta bawah tanah, tapi ia harus memikirkan bagaimana penuhnya saat jam pulang seperti ini.

Sesak dan bau keringat. Apalagi ia habis main basket tadi, sehingga ia masih mengenakan jersey basket tim sekolahnya.

 **UGH.**

Selama menunggu kurang lebih sepuluh menit, akhirnya Jongin duduk tenang dalam bus sembari mendengarkan musik dari Ipod melalui earphonenya.

Tiba tiba seorang pelajar yang menggunakan jaket duduk di sampingnya sembari mengomel di telefon. "iya, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut makan gratis-"

Jongin yang merasa terganggu membuka earphone tersebut dan menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang pelajar dengan mata bulat, hidung mancung, bibir tebal, dan rambut hitam legam.

"hehehe, oke, makasih ya ucapannya. Kapan - kapan aku akan traktir kamu deh." Bibir tebal itu bergerak manis.

"iya, iya. Lima kotak susu strawberry khusus untuk Baekhyun. Sudah dulu ya, sebentar lagi aku sampai." Ucap pelajar itu mengakhiri sambungan telefon tersebut. Merasa diperhatikan, ia menoleh ke arah Jongin -dan Jongin kelabakan.

"maaf, ada apa ya kau memperhatikanku?" ucap pelajar tersebut polos.

Jongin tersenyum kaku, "kalau boleh kutahu, namamu siapa?"

* * *

 **Title**

Chaos

 **Author**

Kimji

 **Main Cast**

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Lu han

And other member EXO.

 **Rate**

T

 **WARN: TYPO BERTERBANGAN DI MANA MANA**

* * *

"namaku?" telunjuk pelajar itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, seakan ragu dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, "iya, nama kamu siapa?" dan pelajar itu menjawab dengan bibir yang membentuk huruf 'O'

"Do Kyungsoo. Kalau kamu sendiri?"

"Kim Jongin. Kayaknya, kamu adik kelas deh." Jongin menaruh telunjuknya di dagu -pose menganalisa.

Kyungsoo menjawab, "mungkin. Aku kelas pertama di Kirin Art Highschool. Kamu?"

Jongin terkejut, matanya membola. Ia sangat malu. "he-he-he, aku kelas ketiga Juniorschool. Annyeong sunbae."

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat reaksi Jongin. "hahahaha, kamu lucu ya. Yasudah, panggil namaku saja, gak usah pake embel - embel."

"benarkah?"

"iya."

"Oke Kyungsoo, boleh minta nomor handphonemu?"

* * *

Sehari setelahnya, Jongin memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan mereka. Jongin mengirimkan sms pada Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia sudah meminta ID akun media social yang Kyungsoo punya, namun ia tidak memberikannya. Dan akhirnya mereka hanya bertukar nomor telepon saja.

To : si burung hantu

Hai Kyungsoo.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Dua puluh menit.

Satu jam sudah Jongin menunggu handphonenya berbunyi. Menyerah, ia mengambil handuk lalu mandi sore, badannya lengket.

Selesai mandi, handphonenya berbunyi tanda sms masuk.

 _'mungkin aku memang harus rajin mandi agar keinginanku tercapai_.' Batin Jongin.

From : si burung hantu

Iya, ini siapa?

Dengan kecepatan mobil balap, ia langsung membalas pesan Kyungsoo, menuliskan bahwa itu dirinya, Kim Jongin. Lalu mengajaknya pergi jalan - jalan.

From : si burung hantu

Baiklah, aku tunggu di jalan Dongdaemun ya, di kereta bawah tanah.

Melihat jawaban tersebut, Jongin langsung berganti baju dan melesat secepatnya menuju ke sana.

Jongin menyusuri seluruh arah kereta bawah tanah. Senyumnya terkembang melihat Kyungsoo sedang membawa tas ransel dengan muka polos. Cute.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Jongin!"

Mereka berjalan - jalan di sekitar daerah Dongdaemun. "apa kau pernah coba kue choco lava di twosome place?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "sebenarnya aku mau ke sana kemarin, diajak teman. Tapi aku harus mengunjungi nenekku yang sakit."

"ohh, apakah nenekmu sudah sembuh?" tanya Jongin.

"masih dirawat di rumah sakit sih. Tapi sudah baikan kok."

"baiklah, ayo kita ke café sana."

Akhirnya mereka membeli seloyang choco lava dan membawa pulang ke rumah Jongin.

* * *

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"hehe, iya. Apa kabar?" tanya Kyungsoo canggung.

"baik, mengapa ada di sini?"

"aku menemani Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk ke arah Jongin yang sibuk dengan pintu pagarnya.

"hyung! Tolong bantu aku! Bagaimana sih caranya menutup pagar ini!" Jongin menggurutu sebal karena tak kunjung selesai dengan permasalahan mengunci pagar.

Chanyeol mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk lalu ia membantu Jongin yang masih sibuk menggerutu, "dasar! Kau tidak lulus TK ya? Tinggal mengaitkan begini saja tidak bisa."

Jongin yang tidak terima dihina seperti itu membalas.

"ya, daripada hyung masih sering ngompol di kasur kalau hujan petir!"

"itu.. aku ketakutan bodoh! Kau juga takut ditinggal di rumah sendirian!"

"YAA KALIAN MAU DILUAR TERUS? AYO MASUK, CHOCO LAVANYA SUDAH MAU MELELEH!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"MASUKAN KE FREEZER!" ucap mereka -Jongin dan Chanyeol- bersamaan pada Kyungsoo.

"huh, yasudah aku pulang saja!" ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh dan berlari ke arah Kyungsoo.

"tidak, tidak, tidak! Ayo masuk, kita makan bersama di kamarku saja, biarkan hyung menyebalkan ini sendirian." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke lantai atas, di mana kamarnya berada.

"HEI, AJAK AKU! AKU JUGA MAU!" Chanyeol berlari mengejar mereka, namun sayang, malah kepalanya yang menjadi korban lemparan sandal Jongin. Namun, Chanyeol masih bersihkeras menggedor pintu kamar Jongin.

"YAA, EOMMA MAU TIDUR! JANGAN BERISIK!"

Chanyeol akhirnya diam memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah seminggu mereka saling mengirim pesan, kadang juga saling menelepon bila pulsa Jongin cukup -Kyungsoo malu untuk menelfon Jongin terlebih dahulu. Jongin itu kaya, tapi dia diajarkan untuk hidup sederhana dan tidak boleh sombong oleh ayahnya. Ia juga dibatasi fasilitasnya, sama seperti kakak sepupunya -Chanyeol, walau ia sudah diberi ijin mengendarai mobil miliknya sendiri oleh ayahnya. Ingat, oleh ayahnya, bukan polisi. Saat memikirkan hal itu, ia ingin sekali ayahnya melunak akan prinsipnya yang keras. Jongin kan juga mau mengendarai motor atau mobil.

Dan Jongin kembali tersenyum saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo diseberang telepon sana.

"apa kamu tahu? Aku ternyata terpilih menjadi sie kebersihan bus. Menyebalkan sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo di seberang telepon.

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya, "tak apalah, hitung - hitung menambah poin di mata guru."

"iya sih, benar. Apalagi aku pernah ketahuan membuang sampah plastic di depan ruang guru."

"ya ampun kau nekat sekali Kyung!" Jongin tertawa mendengarnya.

"habisnya, tempat sampah terdekat di situ ada di depan ruang guru. Baekhyun bertaruh, sampah plastic itu tidak akan masuk ke dalam tong sampah. Dan benar, saat itu, sampah plastiknya malah terkena kepala botak Mr. Park !" Kyungsoo berkeluh kesah disana.

Jongin tertawa lagi. "kudengar dari Chanyeol Hyung, Mr. Park sangat suka ceramah ya?"

"BETUL! Aku diceramahi beliau hingga dua jam. Padahal inti yang kutangkap hanyalah 'jangan membuang sampah sembarangan'."

"hahahaha!" Jongin lagi - lagi tertawa, "omong - omong Kyung…" Jongin mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"kamu belum punya kekasih kan?"

"belum. Aku masih focus ke belajar sih."

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "focus belajar atau gak laku?"

"enak saja! Di sekolah, masih banyak ya yang menyatakan cinta padaku!"

"lalu, kalau begitu…"

TUT TUT TUT

"kamu mau gak jadi pacarku, Kyung?"

TUT TUT TUT

"Kyung? Kyungsoo?" Jongin mengernyit bingung. Ia melirik handphonenya sebal, padahal ia tadi sedang menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo.

Setelah melakukan restart pada handphonenya -ia takut handphonenya rusak- Jongin menelepon kembali Kyungsoo.

"maaf, pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggil-"

"HUH, DASAR AJUMMA OPERATOR! AKU TADI SEDANG MENYATAKAN CINTA TAU! HUWAAAAA!"

Poor Jongin.

* * *

 **Epilog**

Jongin memasuki kamar kakak sepupunya itu. Chanyeol terlihat sedang membuka laptopnya. Karna Chanyeol tidak sadar Jongin telah masuk ke kamar Chanyeol, ia berencana mengejutkan Chanyeol.

Namun, yang ada, ialah yang terkejut.

"YA AMPUN CHANYEOL HYUNG! KAU MENONTON FILM DEWASA!"

Chanyeol tergelonjak kaget. "YA JONGIN, JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

"TAPI KAU TADI BERTERIAK PADAKU!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Jongin, si batu hitam keras kepala.

"baiklah, baiklah. Jangan bilang ini pada eomma-"

"dengan satu syarat!" Jongin memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "apa?"

"bantu aku dekat dengan Kyungsoo!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

HAI~! ADA YANG MASIH INGET GA SIH SAMA FF INI?

AKU KANGEN NULIS MAKANYA REPOST FF GAJE INI.-.

RnR pliss^^


	4. Bus

Suasana kelas 1B terlihat sunyi, dan bisa dilihat Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali dari toilet.

Di mejanya ada gumpalan kertas, ia rasa saat pergi izin ke toilet, gumpalan kertas itu tidak ada. Ia membuka kertas itu.

 _Jawaban nomor 7 apa? aku beri kamu sekotak susu strawberry deh nanti waktu istirahat._

 _Dari : Kim Jongdae yang ganteng._

Bibir Baekhyun langsung mengerucut. Mengerjakan dua soal saja ia sudah berterimakasih sekali pada Tuhan, dan bahkan ia belum sampai di nomor tujuh. Ia menuliskan jawabannya dan tak lupa mencoret tulisan 'jongdae yang ganteng'.

 _Aku belum sampai nomor 7 bodoh. Tanyalah pada yang lain!_

Meremas kertas tersebut menjadi gumpalan lagi, lalu melemparnya lagi pada Jongdae yang sedang memainkan pulpennya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Baekhyun memijit kepalanya pelan. Kepalanya pusing akan soal latihan matematika di depannya. Dari dua belas soal, ia hanya bisa mengerjakan empat soal, dan ini sudah masuk menit terakhir untuk mengerjakan soal latihan.

Baru saja ia menuliskan satu angka untuk mejawab soal ke lima, spiker di kelasnya menyuarakan suara Mrs. Jung -guru bahasa inggris-

'PENGUMUMAN BAGI SELURUH PELAJAR KELAS SATU UNTUK DIPERBOLEHKAN MENINGGALKAN PELAJARAN DAN MASUK KE DALAM AULA'

Mr. Park menggaruk kepala botaknya, "Huh, ini keberuntungan untuk kalian, ulangan untuk bab ini ditunda. Soal tidak akan sama, jadi tetaplah belajar di rumah. Silahkan kalian meninggalkan kelas dan segera ke aula."

Seketika Baekhyun jatuh cinta dengan dengan spiker itu.

* * *

 **Title**

Chaos

 **Author**

Kimji

 **Main Cast**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Rate**

T

* * *

"selamat siang anak - anak sekalian, puji dan syukur mari kita haturkan pada-"

Mrs. Sooyoung merebut mic yang dipegang oleh Mr. Park, "langsung saja anak - anak. Jadi, minggu depan akan diadakan acara study tour seangkatan. Kakak kelas kalian bulan lalu sudah melakukannya. Dan seluruh pelajar wajib harus ikut. Bagi ketua kelas, dipersilahkan mengambil formulir di wali kelas masing - masing."

Seluruh anak - anak berteriak heboh. Ada yang membicarakan tentang bagaimana nanti serunya pengalaman mereka nanti atau mengemukakan protes karena malas mengikuti acara - acara seperti ini.

"anak - anak, tolong diam!" Mrs. Sooyoung berteriak di mic. Sungguh, suaranya melengking nyaring, sehingga seluruh anak langsung diam.

"ada yang mau bertanya?" ujar Mrs. Sooyoung.

"Seongsaenim, aku mau bertanya!" ujar Minho, si atlet andalan kelas 1C.

"kita akan study tour ke mana?"

Mrs. Sooyoung menjawab, "ke Changwon, nanti kalian akan menginap dua hari tiga malam disana."

Mrs. Sooyoung kembali memberikan mic kepada Mrs. Yoona.

"nah, anak - anak, sekarang kita mulai pembagian kelompok bis ya! Kita hanya menyewa dua bis disini, jadi bis satu untuk kelas 1A dan 1C," kembali anak - anak berdengung layaknya kumbang membicarakan masalah bus.

"dan yang pasti, bis dua untuk kelas 1B dan 1D. Untuk kelompok study tour, maksimal empat orang, kalian bisa pilih sendiri. Asalkan kalian berada di satu bis yang sama. Waktu kalian membentuk kelompok lima belas menit, dan dimulai dari sekarang." Ucap Mrs. Yoona.

Kumpulan anak yang berbaris rapih langsung bubar. Mereka ribut sendiri untuk menemukan temannya.

Diantara anak -anak yang masih ribut, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling menatap malas. "Baekhyun-a, kau mau sama siapa kelompok study tournya?"

"entahlah, aku tidak tau." Mata Baekhyun menyusuri seluruh sudut ruangan hingga tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. "Kyung, ayo ikut aku sekarang."

Tangan Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo, berjalan menuju Chanyeol. Baekhyun berencana memasukan Chanyeol ke dalam kelompoknya, agar lebih akrab. Memang Baekhyun menjadi cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol sejak kejadian di café, namun ia ingin lebih lebih dan lebih dekat lagi dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak cukup kencang hingga Chanyeol menengok kearahnya. Tangan Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya.

"Hai Baekhyun!" sapa Chanyeol senang. "hei juga! Apa kamu mau satu kelompok denganku untuk study tour?" tanya Baekhyun malu - malu.

"eum, itu ide yang bag-"

"CHANYEOL! KAMU IKUT KELOMPOKKU SAJA YA? YA YA YA?" tiba tiba Nima datang dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum aneh, "iya, aku masuk kelompok Nima. Maaf ya Baekhyun."

Bagai disambar petir dengan tegangan kuat, Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

Saat sudah rada jauh dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menghentikan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau tak tau tadi itu siapa?" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang ingin pergi. "dia Park Chanyeol, kan?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"iya, dia Park Chanyeol, si sempurna. Dia cukup terkenal di sekolah ini, seluruh warga sekolah tau tentang dia…" Kyungsoo menjelaskan. "kecuali dirimu sih Baek, mungkin kau termasuk 0,001% yang tidak tahu Chanyeol."

Dan dari itu dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah anak orang -sangat- berada, cukup pintar di berbagai pelajaran, terlebih lagi music dan basket. Ia tampan, baik dan penyayang binatang.

Baekhyun merasa tidak pantas untuk menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi ia merasa, mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba mendekati Chanyeol dulu.

"Jongdae, kau sekelompok dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku sekelompok dengan Sehun, kelas 1D. Tapi masih kurang dua orang, kalian mau bergabung?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari studytour dimulai. Anak - anak di bis dua terlihat ramai, bagai pasar. Terkecuali Baekhyun yang merasa moodnya sedang sangat turun, karena ia tak bisa bersama satu kelompok dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya menggelungkan tubuhnya dengan selimut bis yang tipis sembari melihat ke arah jendela.

Jongdae yang menyadari itu menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "ada apa Jongdae?" sahut Baekhyun.

"kau baik - baik saja? Kenapa dari tadi murung?"

"hanya kurang enak badan, aku pusing. Mungkin mabuk darat." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"oohh, kupaggilkan sie kesehatan, ya?" Baekhyun hanya diam tak menjawab.

Tepukan di pipi Baekhyun berhasil membuat Baekhyun menoleh. "….Chanyeol?"

"iya, katanya kamu sakit. Ini aku bawain obat untuk mabuk darat. Ayo diminum." Chanyeol menyodorkan satu sachet obat. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun meminumnya.

"nah, sekarang kamu istirahat ya. Biar nanti anak - anak lain aku suruh diam sedikit agar tidak terlalu ribut."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu tersipu malu.

Kini posisi mereka cukup dekat. Chanyeol seperti memenjarakan Baekhyun di kursi bis dengan kedua tangannya, tubuhnya condong ke depan, dan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun khawatir. "kamu benar - benar tidak enak badan ya? Wajahmu memerah." Ujar Chanyeol setelah mengamati Baekhyun.

"tak apa, aku hanya pusing saja kok." Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk kecil lalu duduk di kursi samping Baekhyun yang kosong.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang murid yang menatap mereka dengan datar. "maaf, permisi, aku mau duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, aku disuruh Jongdae." ucap siswa tersebut. "a-a, maaf Sehun-ssi." Ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol telah menyingkir dan Sehun sudah duduk dengan tenang sembari memakan kripiknya.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Sehun dengan kagum. "Seyun-ssi, kamu tampan _loh_."

Sehun berpaling ke arah Baekhyun, "tadi kau memanggilku?"

"iya." Jawab Baekhyun polos.

"hahahaha, namanya Sehun bukan Seyun, Baek." Chanyeol tertawa mendengar percakapan mereka ketika ia masih membereskan kotak obat.

"iya, namaku Sehun, Oh Se Hun." Sehun cemberut sambil mengatakan hal itu.

"aigoo, kau juga imut ya!" Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Sehun gemas. Sedangkan Chanyeol menepuk - nepuk kepala Sehun.

"Kalian terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia." ucap Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan melewati kursi Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun sambil membawa tong sampah.

Baekhyun merespon dengan pipi yang merah merona, Chanyeol yang menyengir lebar, dan Sehun berwajah seakan mau muntah.

HHOOEEEKKKK

"SEHUN! AKU KIRA KAU HANYA ACTING! CEPAT TOLONG AMBILKAN KANTUNG KRESEK DAN LAP!"

"JANGAN MUNTAH DI PAHAKU, SEHUN-SSI!"

Baekhyun harus rela bajunya terkena muntahan Sehun.

* * *

 **Epilog**

Sehun menatap malas ke arah ibunya yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. "Eomma, tidak bisakah aku main saja ke rumah Kai?"

"Tidak." Jawab ibunya.

"Yah ibu, aku malas kalau disuruh menemani eomma melihat perkembangan café milik appa-"

"Yak! Itu bukan milik appamu, tapi milik eomma. Appamu hanya mengambil bagian dalam memberi modal saja." Ibu Sehun memotong ucapan anaknya sembari memukul boneka miliknya yang memang diletakan di dalam mobil pribadinya.

"aish, tapi tetap sajakan." Ibu Sehun kembali melotot mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"baiklah, baiklah. Tapi aku menunggu saja ya di kantor eomma? Aku malas kalau harus menemani eomma mengamati kinerja pegawai." Ucap Sehun.

"iya, kau bisa menunggu. Lagipula nanti akan ada teman hyungmu yang mau melamar kerja." Jawab Ibu Sehun.

"teman hyung ada yang mau bekerja? Kok tumben sekali sih." Ujar Sehun penasaran.

"Teman hyungmu itu ingin menambah uang jajannya di sini. Sebenarnya ia warga negara china, namun kuliah di Korea."

Sehun mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan ibunya. "sepertinya teman hyung kali ini termasuk spesies langka. Biasanya kan teman hyung hobinya membuang uang dijalan."

"Dia pernah membantu hyungmu yang kecelakaan waktu itu di China. Dan ia berasal dari keluarga yang cukup, tidak berlebihan seperti teman hyungmu yang lain." Ibu Sehun kembali menjawab rasa penasaran anaknya.

"ah iya, dan dia memang rusa dengan spesies yang langka." Lanjut ibu Sehun. Ia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum aneh dan Sehun menatap heran ke arah ibunya.


	5. Misunderstand

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Oh Sehun?"

Nyonya Oh menatap nyalang anaknya yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. "Jelaskan apa eomma?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Luhan."

Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Ah, tentang itu…" Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya agar tidak menganggu Luhan yang masih terlelap, "aku juga tidak tahu."

Mendengar jawaban anak bungsunya, Nyonya Oh hampir saja berteriak kalau tidak melihat Luhan yang mulai membuka matanya.

"eunghh.. hatchim!" Luhan bersin tepat setelah ia membuka matanya. Ia merasa asing dengan ruangan ini.

Tunggu sebentar.

"NYONYA OH, YA TUHAN! MAAFKAN SAYA KETIDURAN DI SINI."

* * *

 **Title**

Chaos

 **Author**

Kimji

 **Main Cast**

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Lu han

And other member EXO.

 **Rate**

T

 **WARN**

 **TYPO TERBANG DIMANA MANA~~**

* * *

Kini mereka berdua -Sehun dan Luhan- telah duduk di sofa yang menjadi tempat kejadian perkara dengan Nyonya Oh yang mondar - mandir di depan mereka.

"Eomma, duduklah! Nanti pinggangmu sakit lagi!" ucap Sehun akhirnya karena risih melihat eommanya berjalan seperti setrikaan.

Nyonya Oh berhenti dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk. "Baiklah. Sekarang jelaskan!"

Luhan dengan spontan berdiri, "Maafkan atas sikap saya, Nyonya. Tadi saya kelelahan memijat eum…" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya karena ia lupa apa bahasa koreanya 'leher'. Ia melirik Sehun untuk meminta bantuan. Namun Sehun hanya menatap ibunya datar -tidak peka dengan lirikan Luhan.

"Saya memijat milik Sehun, Nyonya Oh." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk lehernya, namun sayangnya Nyonya Oh tidak melihat itu karena disibukan membalas tatapan anaknya.

Nyonya Oh langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan dengan mata yang melebar, "APA?! MILIK SEHUN? YAK, OH SEHUN! BERANINYA KAU!"

 _'_ _ah, ternyata namanya sehun.'_ Batin Luhan.

"ANIYA EOMMA! YAK, LUHAN! BILANGLAH PADA EOMMA KALAU KAU HANYA MEMIJAT LEH-AWW EOMMA SAKIT!" Ujar Sehun sambil menangkis jambakan Nyonya Oh dengan tangannya.

"Ah, iya Nyonya Oh. Aku juga tadi memijat kepalanya," Luhan menjelaskan lagi apa yang terjadi sambil tersenyum ragu -merasa kasihan dengan Sehun yang dijambak rambutnya. "wanginya harum dan enak untuk dihirup, berbeda dengan milik Seho yang sedikit apek. Dan rambutnya juga lebih tebal. Anak bungsu anda sangat pintar merawat dirinya." Tambah Luhan dengan senyum manis.

"KAU SUDAH MEMIJAT MILIK SEHO JUGA?!" Nyonya Oh menghentikan kegiatan 'menjambak rambut sehun. "I-iya Nyonya. Apa Nyonya marah karena saya memijat kedua putra anda?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Kau masih bertanya, hah?!" bentak Nyonya Oh pada Luhan yang mulai menunduk.

"Tolong maafkan saya Nyonya. Saya memijat milik Seho karena miliknya" Luhan kembali menunjuk ke arah leher -Nyonya Oh tetap saja tidak mengerti maksud Luhan. "miliknya tidak bisa digerakan ke kanan. Maka dari itu ia datang ke apartemen saya."

Mata Nyonya Oh semakin lebar.

"Kalau Tuan Bungsu ini, saya memijatnya karena dia bilang itu merupakan tes untuk bekerja di sini." Ujar Luhan dengan takut - takut.

Kepala Nyonya Oh serasa akan meledak. Badannya sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Nyonya Oh pingsan di tempat.

"EOMMA!"

"NYONYA!"

* * *

Luhan menunduk sedih di ruang depan kantor Nyonya Oh. Di dalam masih ada Sehun yang menemani ibunya, sedangkan dia diusir begitu saja setelah Nyonya Oh pingsan. Dia merasa bahwa Nyonya Oh pingsan karena dirinya, walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu alasan mengapa Nyonya Oh pingsan.

"Lu Han!" teriak Seho yang datang sambil terengah - engah. Ia langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Seho-ya! Hiks, sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan sehingga Nyonya Oh pingsan. Aku merasa sangat bersalah!" Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya saat Seho memeluk dirinya.

"EKHEM. Hyung, eomma sudah sadar, tolong jaga ia sebentar, aku ingin berbicara dengan dia." Ucap Sehun menginterupsi Seho yang baru saja akan mengelus kepala Luhan.

"baiklah." Ucap Seho lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan yang masih menangis. "ayo, ikut aku!"

* * *

"Apa kau tidak sadar apa kesalahanmu?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang masih saja menangis. Padahal ia sudah memberikan waktu agar Luhan bisa tenang. Namun yang ada tangisannya semakin menjadi.

"Ak-ak-hiks! Aku tidak ta-hiks-hu." Ucap Luhan sambil mencoba menahan tangisannya yang malah membuat dirinya tidak bisa bicara karena tersendat oleh nafasnya. Air matanya terus menerus mengalir di pipinya, matanya sudah sangat basah.

"Luhan," Sehun mengehela nafas dan akhirnya memeluk Luhan yang masih sesenggukan, "kau tadi berkata ambigu. Eommaku berpikir kita melakukan sesuatu yang tidak - tidak." Lanjut Sehun sambil mengusap - usap punggung Luhan agar ia bisa tenang.

"am-huks- ambigu?"

"iya, tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau memijat milikku, eomma salah mengerti." Sehun mendengus mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Kenapa eommanya bisa berfikiran mesum seperti itu coba?

"aku tadi lupa bahasa koreanya ini (Luhan memegang leher Sehun)."

"mok ( _leher_ )." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun, "ah iya, kau benar! Kenapa aku bisa lupa!"

Kemudian ingatannya kembali ke kejadian di mana ia lupa dengan bahasa koreanya 'leher', Nyonya Oh yang membentak dirinya karena salah mengerti..

Salah mengerti?

Luhan mengernyit. Ia mencoba mengingat - ingat apa yang ia katakan saat bersama Nyonya Oh tadi.

"Jadi Nyonya Oh mengira kita melakukan hal - hal dewasa?!" Ujar Luhan merona malu.

"eum, iya." Jawab Sehun ragu.

BRUK

Sekarang Luhanlah yang pingsan.

* * *

"Lu? Luhan?"

"eunghh.. hoaamm.." Luhan membuka matanya yang sangat berat untuk dibuka. "hatchiim!" kegiatan Luhan dihentikan saat kebiasaannya saat bangun tidur, bersin.

"Luhan?" Nyonya Oh memandang khawatir ke arah Luhan.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang telah mengganti pakaian menjadi baju rumah keluar dari kamar ini, dan Nyonya Oh yang menatapnya cemas. Wajahnya merona melihat Nyonya Oh dihadapannya, masih teringat kejadian tadi siang.

"Nyo-nyonya. Maafkan kesalah pahaman yang telah saya perbuat." Luhan segera bangun dan duduk di kasur.

"Tidak apa. Akulah yang merasa tidak enak denganmu karena sudah membentak tadi. Untuk malam ini, kau menginap saja di sini. Dan sekarang, panggil aku eomonim, tidak usah Nyonya." Jawab Nyonya Oh sambil mengelus kepala Luhan.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Sehun yang membawa nampan. "Eomonim keluar dulu ya, Lu." Ujar Nyonya Oh lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terhenti karena eommanya, ia meletakan nampan di meja sofa yang ada dikamarnya. Iya, ini adalah kamar milik Oh Sehun yang mempunyai sofa didalam kamarnya, perpustakaan kecil yang bisa digunakan sekaligus sebagai ruang belajar, kamar mandi, dan lemari ruangan.

"Kemarilah Lu."

Luhan menurut. Ia berjalan ke arah Sehun yang duduk di sofa dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Makanlah, setelah itu minum obat." Ucap Sehun sembari menyalakan TV dengan cincin* yang dipasang di jarinya yang entah Luhan tidak tahu apa nama alat itu.

"Makan Lu!" ucap Sehun kembali.

"I-iya." Jawab Luhan lalu memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Tak lama, makanan yang ada di meja sudah habis dan hanya menyisakan piring kosong.

"minum obatnya." Ucap Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV.

Luhan mengernyit, "obat?".

"Iya, obat. Kau sakit kan?" tanya Sehun balik.

"tidak. Aku sehat - sehat saja." Jawab Luhan. Sehun mendengus, "tapi tadi kau bersin."

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Luhan mengeluarkan tawanya.

"Kenapa?" alis Sehun mengangkat satu, ia bingung kenapa Luhan malah tertawa.

"maaf, maaf. Aku ini tidak sakit Oh Sehun! Itu adalah kebiasaanku saat aku bangun tidur."

"oh, begitu." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Sebenarnya ia malu karena sudah sok tahu tentang Luhan, tapi ia berhasil menutupinya.

* * *

Sehun terbangun di pagi buta bukan karena alarm ponsel, jam weker, atau suara hyung dan ibunya yang sering koor memanggil namanya di pagi hari. Tetapi karena hidungnya geli terkena rambut - rambut halus.

 _'_ _manisnya..'_ batin Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang tidur dengannya satu ranjang. Dengan posisi saling memeluk erat. Dengan Luhan yang hanya memakai kemejanya. Dengan wajah Luhan yang imut.

Pagi yang lengkap untuk Sehun.

Mata Sehun terhenti saat melihat bibir Luhan yang terbuka. Ia tergoda dengan bibir merah muda Luhan. Tanpa sadar wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Luhan.

Sedikit lagi..

Sedikiittttt lagi..

Sedikittt la-

"HATCHIM!"

.

.

"EOMMA! WAJAHKU TERNODAI!" teriak Sehun.

"SEHUN?!"

Luhan bersin di wajah Sehun.

* * *

 **Epilog**

 **(malam saat Luhan menginap)**

"Sehun, apa kau punya celana yang lebih nyaman dari ini?" tanya Luhan sembari memegangi celananya agar tidak melorot.

"sayangnya tidak. Tapi, kupikir kau bisa melepas celananya saja dari pada kau tidak nyaman seperti itu." jawab Sehun.

"ta-tapi.."

Sehun memberikan tatapan marah pada Luhan.

"baiklah."

Akhirnya Luhan hanya mengenakan kemeja Sehun untuk tidur malam itu.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***Nod Ring : nod (hilangkan spasinya kawan~)**

HELOOWW~~!

mau ngejelasin nih, buat yang nanya ini GS atau BL

 **INI BL YAA, BUKAN GS~**

 **btw, gw juga mo makasih buat yang baca dan review ff abal ini.**

 **bener bener big thanks deh~!^^**


End file.
